The Start of Something New
by Jeri669
Summary: When 3 Autistic Friends are Somehow Forced into the World of Dragon Age Inquisition. Follow Leon, Amanda, And Clara as Throughout this Journey Love Will Blossom for our Young Protagonists, and Much Humour will Happen as they Attempt to Get Adjusted to this New World they are Stuck in, and we will see if they can survive Dragon Age Inquisition.
1. Prologue Where shit goes down

**Author's Note**

**(This will be the Start of Something New and also my First Fanfiction so keep the Roasting to a Minimum for now please? I hope that you will understand but if you all enjoy it then please support me by going ahead and letting me if I'm doing something terrible, one problem I have is that I have TERRIBLE Grammar and punctuation so if you guys don't like it I'm very sorry I was terrible in English Class but I hope to make this Story worthwhile for the rest of you so sit back and enjoy this!)**

March 23rd 2019, to many people that was the day it all went wrong or right depending on who you ask really, My Name is Leon Agnew and I am…. Well I'm Autistic to say the least I'm just your Average Scottish Autistic Ginger, I guess to be fair I wasn't always the best person when it came to Smart's but I was great at Video Games. I was hooked on them as a kid always asking my Parent's for some video game's so I can play them. One of my Favourite Video Game Franchise's was Dragon Age More Specifically Dragon Age Inquisition because I loved playing it over and over again on my PS4. And yet the day I asked two of my best friends over to play Split Screen Multiplayer….was the Day Shit went down..

I looked over at my Clock. It was currently 1:28pm, Amanda and Clara were Late…Sheesh…If I knew them taking a bus then walking to my house and taking so long I would have just asked them to take a taxi instead! At this rate I would never be able to even Start the Multiplayer with them if they were this late.

As I went over to my Phone to call them I heard a knock on the door as I looked through the Door's Socket to see who it was….Lo and Behold it was Amanda and Clara looking Drenched. Well I mean they were in Scottish Weather so I really wasn't surprised but to be fair even for Scotland the Weather was acting pretty damn Crazy.

Shaking my head from my thoughts I made sure to open the door and see my two Friends come in and wipe their Shoe's on my Mat before hanging their Wet Jackets up on my Coat Hanger's "Well Well Well I was just thinking about you two…I was wondering what the hell was taking you two so fucking long…was Traffic that bad?"

I looked over at the two of them while Clara Looked at me with a Glare but more of a friendly Glare as she began to Speak "Yeah…it was fucking Terrible out there…2 Hours…..2 HOURS Just to get to your house Leon! You live out in the Ass End of Nowhere so we had to take a Bus then walk down a fucking Hill to your house!"

I put my hands up to try and placate Clara as I looked a little offended by that but at the very least Amanda didn't look too Angry….or was she I really couldn't tell these days "Hey Hey hey! If I knew that this would have taken you so long to get here I wouldn't have Asked you to come at Least!"

Seeing no Point in Continuing this Argument I saw Clara heading over to my Couch In front of my TV Before Sitting down on it emitting a Soft Sigh of Bliss…was the Bus's Seat's that bad or something? I noticed Amanda do the same thing before I just Sighed and Joined the two of them making sure to pass them each a PS4 Controller as I Started up Dragon Age Inquisition on my PS4 as it began to show the Title Screen

As I clicked the New Game Option suddenly a Thunderbolt Struck the Antenna outside my House Before Shutting the Entire power down as all three of us Looked Terrified before someone brought out their Phone and used the Torch to light up the Darkness. That Someone seemed to be Clara "Oh Shit! It's ok calm down you two I'm sure it's just a power outage" She Said to Me and Amanda hoping to Calm us down

Suddenly my TV Lit itself up and yet nothing else seemed to turn on… not the Lights or anything else Electrical and it showed the Title Screen of Dragon Age Inquisition once again but this time instead of Showing Templars and Mage's walking to the Conclave. It showed 3 People on the Screen as if it was Reflecting Me Amanda and Clara's Position's.

On the Left Where Clara Stood her Mirror Image was a Female Dalish Elf Mage Holding what appeared to be a Staff that Emitted Electricity and had a Sassy Look to her covered in something Resembling that of a Warden's Battle Mage Armour.

In the Middle where Amanda Stood Her Mirror Image Showed a Female Qunari I could tell because all Qunari have those Giant fucking Horn's on their Head Plus they are tall as Fuck Seeing her Mirror Image Towered over the other two as it Held a Two Handed Axe with her Two Hand's looking as if it was ready for Battle in a Vanguard Outfit

And Finally on the Right was My Mirror Image and I had to say it surprisingly looked Almost like a Older Version of me if I was a Human and Judging by the two Dagger's he was Wielding it was a Human Rouge with Charming Red Hair and a Look that Meant "Hey I'm here to steal your purse while pretending to be your friend!" as it seemed my Mirror Image was wearing Something more Fitting a Rouge in a hooded Overall but with the hood Down so I can see His Look's

As the Three of us Were Baffled by whatever the Fuck was going on suddenly out of the Screen 3 Hand's Gripped each one of us and it seemed they belonged to our mirror Image's and as we Desperately tried to Struggle. Our Mirror Images Strength was just Too Much as we all were Pulled into the TV Somehow by our Mirror Image's as Suddenly the Screen Went Back to Normal and a Invisible Force Clicked the New Game Option.

**(And that was the Prologue to "The Start Of Something New" Once again this was my first fanfiction so if there's any grammar or punctuation Problem's i'm sorry but i will try my best to get much better throughout this story and i hope that you all enjoyed this Prologue before things finally Happen in the World of Dragon Age Inquisition and we shall see where Life in that world Takes Leon, Amanda, And Clara if you liked it please let me know and if i messed up somewhere tell me where i went wrong and once again thank you for reading all this)**


	2. Chapter 1: Well this isn't too good

**Author's Note**

**In Case anyone decides to ask this i am very in love with Dragon age and the Series so i will also be posting down a List of what happened in Dragon age Origin's which will effect this Story (i might not remember ALL the Choices so forgive me if i miss one or two) I'll Also detail the choices i made in Dragon Age 2 in the next chapter but for now SPOILER'S for anyone who didn't play Dragon age Origin's with the choices i will be presenting other then that though please enjoy!**

**Warden: Name Aedan Cousland (Human Rouge)**

**Choices: Aedan Saved Connor from the Desire demon without killing Jowan**

**Aedan Helped the Werewolf's and Elf's find Peace **

**Aedan Destroyed the Anvil of the Void and Made Bhelan King of Orzammar**

**Aedan convinced Alistar to Become King and Later on Convinced him and Anora to marry**

**Aedan Killed Loghain in a Duel to the death**

**Aedan Romanced Morrigan and had a Child with her**

**Aedan Survived killing the Archdemon (Because of Choice Above)**

**Aedan Killed Arl Howe for Killing his Family**

**Aedan Saved Sten and became good friends with him**

**Aedan Didn't Defile Andraste's Ashes**

**Aedan left in Search of Morrigan (Witch's Hunt) and Went through the Eluvian with her**

**(that's all i can remember for now forgive me it's been a few year's since i played the game but once again please Enjoy!)**

Cold...i felt so Cold after feeling that Mirror Image of Me Just Grab me and pull me into the TV Screen, i tried my best to open my eye's and move when i felt something completely wrong, When i opened my Eye's i saw myself in a Dungeon of all Places surrounded by Guard's who looked almost Medieval in a Sense as they all looked at each other and kept their hand's near their weapons which i noticed were Genuine Sword's.

Before i could even Utter a single word i heard a Groan coming from beside me as i noticed someone with Pointed Ear's just beginning to wake but that wasn't what caught my Attention, it was the fact the very same Person Looked Exactly like Clara's Mirror Image from before we were All Sucked into the TV and i looked surprised as all hell "Clara...i...is that you!?" The Person's eye's widened immensely upon the name i had just emitted from my throat.

"L...Leon?...is that you!? w-w-wait this can't be right...you don't look anything like Leon...Who are you!?" My eye's widened in shock...so it WAS true, it really was Clara! but then that Meant that Amanda would be here as well looking like her Mirror Image and...Me as well...i would be looking like my Mirror Image...the very thought actually made Bile Rise up my Stomach but i managed to stop myself from giving in and throwing up on the Dungeon Floor

"Oh...my God...Clara it really is Me Leon! remember we got sucked into the TV after that Lightning!...you look Exactly like the Avatar we saw on the TV After they pulled us in...which means..." Slowly me and Clara turn our head's as we saw Yet Another Person Beside us who was obviously tall even though they were lying on the ground and with those Horn's of their's there was no Doubt that they were a Qunari, and there was only one person who looked exactly like that, Amanda.

"oh God it IS you Leon what the hell...this can't be real! so if that's You and Amanda's there then...then i look like that Dalish Elf Mage right!?" a Nod of my Head Quickly Confirmed my Friend's Suspicion's "Yeah...i'm sorry to say Clara but it seems that with the Guards here...this Very Same Dungeon...our Appearance's...we've Landed or Somehow got drawn into the World of Dragon Age Inquisition...i can't believe this...and if i'm right...we are here just after the event's of the Brea...ARGGHH!"

Suddenly i felt an Incredible Pain Shift through my Right hand as i let out a Scream of Agony which Served to Wake up Amanda...Thankfully despite my Pain Clara very quickly Briefed Amanda on what the hell had happened to the three of us as suddenly a Door was Slammed open briefly blinding me as i raised one of my hand's to my eye's to cover them from the sudden light before i could see two figure's entering into the Dungeon, i Remembered who they were once i lowered my hand, the Woman who approached me with her sword at her hip and her shield on her back was Cassandra Pentaghast...and the women i always fell in love with whenever i made a character in this game, so then obviously it would mean the other women behind her would be Leliana...the spymaster of the Inquisition...well not YET at least

"So it would seem the three of you are finally awake at long last...tell me why we shouldn't kill you three right here right now...the Conclave is destroyed...everyone Dead Including the Most Holy Divine Justinia...except you three" I looked up at Cassandra with a look of Genuine Shock on my Face...i knew just how Everything would go down from Playing Dragon age Inquisition for so long but to Actually Experience it was another thing, she obviously believed The three of us Killed Everyone at the Conclave which in all fairness does make sense...suddenly she grabbed my right hand and lifted it up as it suddenly gave off that Green Glow Again "Explain THIS" i looked at her...before slowly looking down at the Ground...i could lie to Cassandra but Leliana? she wasn't a Spymaster for nothing...i would need to be very VERY careful with what i say

"i...i can't..." That Clearly wasn't the Answer Cassandra was looking for as she Glared right at me with Murderous Intent in her eyes "What do you mean You Can't?!" I looked up at her once again hoping that she would believe my Bullshit Lie...i knew what the Mark could do but i couldn't risk her knowing until the right moment "I Don't know what the Hell that is...o-or why it's on my hand!" Immediately she grabbed my Collar and lifted me up onto my knee's with her face inch's from my own as it looked like she was holding back from killing me "YOUR LYING" Suddenly Leliana gently Saved my Bacon by Making sure Cassandra Let go of me "Stop it Cassandra...it might be the truth...he might not be behind it" Cassandra would look at Leliana as if she had suddenly Grew an Extra Head "What are you talking about Leliana! you heard the Report's from the Solider's...the three of them Walked out of the Very Fade itself AFTER The Explosion and to top it off HE has that Mark on his hand! it's too much of a Coincidence!" Leliana then just looked at Cassandra before the Seeker just let out a Groan of Irritation before she moved aside to let Leliana Talk to me

"Do you Remember how all this Began?...how this started?" When she asked that Question...suddenly Images flew through my mind...i was running from something with Clara And Amanda...some Creature's as i heard some Noise's...then in my mind appeared a Silhouette of a Woman...then everything just go's to me Waking up in the Dungeon "I...Remember we...were running from Something...Creatures...and then...a Woman?" That Last Part immediately caught Leliana and Cassandra's Attention as i saw them Listening Intently "A Woman?...are you sure about that...?" I looked up at Leliana...something was wrong...i should have known about this in Dragon age Inquisition but...nothing came to mind...was The Game Already Changing from Me Amanda And Clara being here?! "Yes...i...i'm Positive...a Woman..."

The two Women Looked at each other before moving over to the door and whispering to each other...yet i managed to hear them almost perfectly...perhaps because i was a Rouge in this world i was good at Eavesdropping... "Leliana...if what he is saying really IS True...then...could it really be Andraste herself?" Leliana would slowly look at the three of us and back to Cassandra "i don't know...but the Maker must have did this for a Reason...Beside's Cassandra we NEED them to help close the Rift's if what Sola's Said is correct" After that Cassandra then went over to me and immediately i began to scamper back afraid she was actually going to kill me despite what my ear's had told me but to my surprise she only helped lift me up while doing the same thing to Amanda and Clara

"If what you are saying is true then..." Before she could continue she let out a sigh...before slowly turning to look over at Leliana who nodded her head "Go to the Forward Camp Leliana...i will Escort them to the Rift" Leliana silently nodded once more before departing as the three of us turned to look at Cassandra "What DID Happen then?" for a quick second i swear i saw Sadness appear in Cassandra's eyes before they went back to their Stoic look "i...it would be better to just show you instead"

With that she Leaded the three of us outside the Dungeon and into the Light before Me Amanda and Clara would Gaze up into the Sky with Shock and Awe at seeing the very thing that Cassandra was worried about...The Breach... "We call it the Breach...Possibly as a Result of the Explosion it appeared in the Sky Immediately afterwards and continue's to expand...there are report's of smaller Version's of the Breach appearing nearby and we have taken the Liberty of calling them "Rift's" one of them is nearby which is where we are headed...and hope that you can seal them"

Before i could even Say Anything i swear i saw the Breach Expand and suddenly the Mark began to Flare up in my hand and send a wave of Incredible Pain in my hand as i fell down to my knee's once more in Agony but this time Cassandra was there to help me up "Each time the Breach Expand's the Mark on your Hand seem's to grow...since it's causing you Pain...we have Guessed if the breach keep's spreading...it will Eventually Kill you..."

i Looked down at the Mark on my hand...i knew what it could do...it could really kill me if i delayed this any longer...so i looked up at Cassandra giving her a Genuine Smile which seemed to catch her off Guard "Alright...what can i do to help you then?" Once Again she looked beyond Shocked...clearly it seemed she thought i wouldn't be so eager to help...she must still think we caused all this... "a...are you Sure?..." Amanda then slowly moved over to me and Cassandra "Yes we are Sure...if we either did or didn't cause this...we want to help so please...let us Help" Clara did the same thing as she just smiled "Yeah Beside's...the three of us are a Team...there an't no way your taking just one of us...your going to help all our help"

Cassandra looked at the three of us with shock in her eye's...before this time a Smile appeared on her face "Very well then...it Seems the fate of us all Lie's in the hand's of you three..." With that she took out a knife and immediately cut our Restraint's allowing us to finally feel our hand's at least "Well i am glad we managed to get that out of the way...we'd better introduce our self's first..." I quickly stopped myself...we could use our first name's but not our last just to be safe

"My Name is Leon Trevelyan of House Trevelyan...the Elf Beside me is Clara Lavellan of the Lavellan Clan...and the Qunari is Amanda Adaar of the Valo-Kas..." with that the three of us Stood Side by Side as i could see Cassandra looking at us with a raised eyebrow...truly no one would expect a Human an Elf and a Qunari to be good friends but then again...anything was possible

After we introduced our self's we began to follow after Cassandra but i couldn't help but notice some townsfolk just glaring at us...or rather Me in Particular...somehow Cassandra noticed despite not even looking back at me "They believe you are guilty for you carry the mark that is Connected to the Breach...they have all lost loved one's to the Breach and the Demon's that spawn from it...they need someone to blame...and you three just happen to be there" with that we continued to follow after Cassandra for quite some distance as we noticed Meteor's or something Similar falling from the Breach...in the Far Distance i see that when they fell to the ground Demon's would appear

While on our way to this "Rift" Cassandra was talking about we came Across a Stone Bridge which immediately got hit by one of the Meteor's and caused it to crumble and break with all of us on it as we fell down to the Ice Below, thankfully it managed to not crack and break but in front of us there was some Green Energy before suddenly out of the Energy Appeared a Demon while Cassandra had got up and attempted to slay it, 3 other's appeared behind her but focused their Attention on us Instead, Suddenly we noticed there was some weapon's nearby from a Broken Crate...a Pair of Daggers for me, a Staff with Electricity for Clara, and a Two Handed Axe for Amanda.

Picking up our weapon's we looked at each other with Worry on our face's...this was going to be our very first Battle but we slowly nodded at each other before Me and Amanda Rushed forward while Clara stayed at the back, as if by Instinct all three of us Began to Use our Weapon's Almost As if we knew exactly what to do...Amanda Immediately Dispatched one of the Demon's or "Shades" with a Gigantic Swing of her Axe while i Managed to Dodge and Weave my Way past one of the Shades and got behind it and immediately Sunk my Dual Dagger's into it's Back While Clara just unleashed a Barrage of Energy from her Staff into the Air which seemed to Home in onto the Final Shade killing it as we dispatched all 3 Shade's and i gave a Celebratory Cheer since we actually managed to win our first ever battle but my cheer was cut short when i saw Cassandra Pointing her Sword at us

"Drop your weapons now!" i could tell she didn't really like the fact we were armed and while it would be so easy just to say no...i didn't want to piss her off since we were going to need her help anyway as she was Vital to our Survival "Alright Alright...you heard her guy's just drop the we..." "Wait...i...cannot expect you to be Defenceless and i cannot protect you all the time...i should remember you all agreed to come willingly" once again i swear i saw a smile on her face maybe out of respect but i shook it off as she sheathed her Sword and we three sheathed our weapons as well as we continued on the way

Contrary to what i originally thought we were doing surprisingly well Against the Demon's whenever they popped out of nowhere, despite the fact it was our first few battle's in this new world...Me Cassandra Amanda and Clara seemed to be working perfectly in Sync... Amanda would Taunt the Enemy's forcing them to focus on her while She and Cassandra keep them Distracted, Clara would then attack from a Distance while making Magical Barrier's around us to help Make sure the Demon's Didn't Harm us too Much, and finally I was Able to Almost Literally Step into the Shadows Unseen by even the Demons until my Daggers found their way into their Physical Body's and Killed them.

When we dispatched the Last of the Demon's for now we managed to Hear some fighting coming from up Ahead "We are not far The Rift is up ahead..you can hear the Fighting!" I looked over at Cassandra wondering who was fighting who up there "Who's fighting up there Cassandra!" this time i saw a Look of Irritation appear on her face but thankfully it wasn't directed at me...as we made our way up the Hill Ahead we would see two Soldier's attacking demons but Being Helped by an Elven Mage and a Very Familiar Dwarf with a Crossbow

Wasting no time we immediately Leapt into Battle and charged forward to Aid the Soldier's and the Elf and Dwarf but halfway through the Fight i was Distracted by the Rift and how it looked like...it was awaiting something...like a Command?...but because i was distracted by the Rift i didn't notice the Demon Until it was too late as i felt it's Claw's slash at my back and send me tumbling to the ground before i heard the Demon Screech as something or someone had killed it...when i was being helped up by the Elven Mage he immediately grabbed my right hand and thrust it in the Direction of the Rift as a Green Beam of Energy and then suddenly i could feel as if i was...Controlling the Rift with the Mark on my Hand,Then suddenly i Closed my hand into a fist and suddenly the Rift Exploded or well technically Disappeared... as i looked over at my hand with Amazement

"It seems you Hold the Key to our Salvation after all" The Elven Mage looked at me with Fascination and curiosity in his eye's but i immediately knew who he was now that i wasn't being attacked...it was Solas!...but suddenly i cringed in pain as i felt the Blood from my Wound Trickle down my back onto the Snow "Seeker...it would seem our Friend Require's a Potion to heal his wound!" Cassandra then rummaged through a Pack i didn't see her have before before pulling out what appeared to be a Vial containing a Red Liquid before tossing it to me as i caught it and opened up the Cap before sniffing it a bit and almost Retching "Oh god...i didn't know Potion's could Smell so...Bad" i only realised my Mistake when i saw the Dwarf who i knew Instantly was Varric Tethras look at me Suspiciously...i forgot this was quite common in Dragon age's world before i quickly gulped down the Potion Nearly feeling it come back out my mouth before i managed to swallow it While i felt Someone Wrap some Bandage's on my back...i knew somehow it was Cassandra

"These will have to do until we can get you a Healer back at Camp...Come we must press forward to the B..." Varric Suddenly smirked which Caught Cassandra's Attention "Oh Well Seeker now that would be great and all but i think it's better i join you since your going to Need Bianca and me against these Demons"

"Absolutely Not Varric...your Help is no Longer Required...i only brought you here to the Conclave so you can tell your Story and clearly that is no longer Possible..." I Immediately Rushed to Varric's Defence as i looked over at Cassandra "Cassandra wait!...we could use Someone Like Varric...i saw how good he was with that Crossbow of his...sure we have ummm...Solas was it?...and Clara as Ranged Magic Attacker's but it wouldn't hurt to have a Archer...or in Varric's Case Crossbowman in case we come across other things then Demon's on the way to the Breach"

"I Like this Kid Seeker! He's not Afraid to Stand up to you~! Hey Kid what's your name" I Slowly turned to Varric with a smile on my face "The Name's Leon...Leon Trevelyan but please just call me Leon...that's Clara and Amanda...don't worry Varric i can tell your an Alright Guy" i Could hear a Scoff From Cassandra and a Sarcastic Chuckle from Solas "You cannot Possibly Be Serious there Leon...he's a Man who Love's to Lie so Much i'm Surprised Varric is his Real Name"

"Ahhhh just Ignore them Kid you seem like an Alright Kind of Human...ok Seeker Seems Our Human Here's Convinced me...if i'm not coming with YOU then i'll go with HIM" Varric gave off a Triumphant Smirk as Cassandra Glared Daggers at him before she sighed heavily and just walked forward As we all Began to follow

"Don't worry Kiddo...The Seeker might be a Big Bad Woman but really deep beneath that Armour i'm sure she's only a LITTLE Bit Friendly" i Could see that Smirk appearing on Varric's Lip's as i tried my best not to chuckle but i couldn't help but Laugh when i saw Cassandra Glaring at me as i swear i heard her Growl a Bit in Irritation Before she continued walking forward Leading us to the Breach

"So...What's your Deal Leon? what got you wrapped up in all this Weird Crap?" Once again i felt as if i was missing something incredibly Important from my Memory's all i remember was Me Amanda and Clara Running from "Thing's" then a Woman...then we ended up in the Dungeon before meeting Cassandra and Leliana "i...i don't remember anything Varric sorry..." I could see the Dwarf look at me with a little concern but he played it off by making a Joke

"Oh Come on that's going to have you Executed...i would have Spun a Story and Lied through my Teeth~" Cassandra slowed her pace to match Me and Varric while Amanda Took the Lead with Cassandra occasionally giving her Direction's "That's EXACTLY what you do anyway Varric ever since i found you when discussing the Champion and Kirkwall"

Thankfully the rest of the walk to the forward camp was rather uneventful and we saw Leliana Arguing with someone...until i realised who it was...Chancellor Roderik...a Pain in my ass "Ah Good here you are...with the Prisoner's no Less..." Either Not Caring he was Speaking or ignoring him Leliana walked forward with a slight smile on her face "There you are...Chancellor Roderik this is..." "I Know Who HE is...and who the other two are...as Grand Chancellor of the Chantry i hereby Order you Seeker to take these 3 to Val Royeaux to face Execution!"

if there was one thing i knew about Cassandra...Someone like her wasn't going to be Ordered around by Someone like Roderik as both me and Varric took a Step Back "You "Order ME?" You are a Glorified Clerk! a Bureaucrat!" "And you are a Thug but a Thug who Supposedly Serve's the Chantry!" All of a Sudden i felt like my Anger Rise to the Occasion as i slammed a hand down onto the Wooden Table in front of me

"Hey!? Don't you talk to Cassandra like that! unlike someone like you she and the other's here are risking their Life's to PROTECT YOU!? i might just be a Prisoner but at the very least i can Help Seal Rift's and Hopefully the Very Breach itself! So i would be thankful if you shut your fucking Mouth and Let us Do this thing or are we going to have to put up with your Damn Whining like your a 5 year old?!"

"Damn...i thought the Kid was Nice but it seem's even he can lose his Temper at times...watch Out Seeker i think this Kid's going to be tough to reign in" Varric only smirked at Cassandra who just Scoffed once more but i felt my Anger calm down at the very least...i couldn't handle someone like Roderik Just Insult Cassandra or someone like that when he didn't do Jack shit

"Call a Retreat Seeker...this Is all Hopeless..." Cassandra leaned forward and looked at Roderik "This ISN'T Hopeless...if we get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes we can End this Once and for all before it completely get's out of hand"

"And how do you propose to do that? Even with all your force's you won't be able to reach the Temple Let Alone the Breach" i could see the Weariness in Roderik's Eyes...maybe i was wrong...he looked like he did try and help but he must be under immense Pressure given the Circumstances at Least

"While that is all well and good...we don't need to go through the Demon's...if we have our forces act as a Distraction...Cassandra you Leon Amanda Clara Solas and Varric can all take the Path through the Mountain's...it's much faster and will be safer as long as the Demons are Focused on our Soldier's" Leliana's plan did make much sense...but was it worth the lives we could potentially use to help us stay Safe?...

"Leliana we lost contact with an Entire Squad up on that path it's too Risky!" Before Leliana and Cassandra could Argue Another Explosion could be heard as the Breach once again began to Expand...as my Mark Flared up once again but thankfully there was no pain...but i could feel it begin to Spread more until it covered the entirety of the palm on my right hand...as i then noticed everyone looking at me...Before Cassandra approached me

"How do _You_ Think we should Proceed?" I felt my eye's widen...just like in the game this was a Choice...i could take the Mountain Pass which was much faster...but at the cost of Losing quite a few Soldiers who will serve as our Distraction...on the other hand we could charge through with our soldier's to the temple but it would take a while and the Squad in the Mountains will be dead...

"i say...we take the Mountain Pass...it's faster and the longer we wait the more lives will be at risk" I could see Leliana Nodding with Approval same with Varric but Cassandra...it seemed she didn't like it but she put up with it...as she told Leliana to get everyone ready for the Distraction...and with that we began a long and Arduous Walk up the Mountain Pass which once again was uneventful until we found a Cave which seemed to be the way forward until i heard some Screech's coming from within

"Careful...it seems Some Demon's either know about What's really Happening or they don't know about the Distraction...let's proceed with caution here everyone...Varric you and me go first since no one else is as Stealthy as us..." Varric Nodded as me and him moved into the cave as i pulled out my Daggers while Varric Readied Bianca.

As we continued into the Cave i saw 3 Shade's up Ahead with one Terror Demon "Ok Varric here's the plan...i'll take out the Terror Demon from the Shadow's...the Second i do i want you to unleash a Barrage of Bolt's at the Shade's ok?"

"Heh you got it Kiddo...let's kick some Demon Ass" And with that our plan was set into Motion as i sneaked my way across to behind the Terror Demon before something felt wrong...why was there only TWO Shade's when i saw THREE...slowly i turned my head over to Varric as he gave me a Thumbs up Unaware of the Third Shade which was Right Behind him...i had to risk it...

"VARRIC BEHIND YOU!" Suddenly the Dwarf Asked no Questions and quickly turned Around and Shot a Bolt right into the Shade's Head but because i shouted the Terror Demon Immediately turned around and Lifted me up off from the Ground with it's Claw's as it raised it's right Hand/Claw's to Attempt to kill me...that never came as i felt my Face get Splattered by Demon Blood when a Bolt was Lodged right into it's Skull and i saw the same thing Happen to the final Two Shade's as i fell to the ground as the Demon's Dissipated

"Sheesh Kiddo...you should really watch out for yourself rather then someone like me" i could feel Varric Scolding me but i knew it was his Way of Caring... "Hah...sorry about that Varric but i'll always put people's safety over myself...you Included" I could see a Small Twitch appear on his lip's as he turned around...trying not to let me see that Smile on his face

"Sheesh your hopeless Kiddo...well we better get the Other's here..." he put his finger's to His Mouth and Whistled to signal the other's as they caught up...Varric not telling what happened to Cassandra thankfully at least as we continued our way through the Cave as i picked up a few Sovereign's i kept Finding...who know's when i might need them at least

After a Short while we managed to find the Exit but were Saddened when we discovered Human Body's there...by the looks of it they were Soldier's...perhaps the Missing Squad "Fuck...were we too Late?" Cassandra kneeled to the Ground and her eyes narrowed as she realised something "No...this isn't all of them at the very least there should be a few Left..." A Scream was heard up ahead which seemed to confirm her Suspicion's... "I Believe you've got your Answer Seeker...Don't Worry we'll save your Soldier's..." Sola's was ever the Voice of Reason

As we progressed onward at a quick pace we noticed an Active Rift and beside it were Demon's Attacking the Survivor's of the Squad...without any warning we charged right into battle but once again i was enamoured by the rift before suddenly i thrust my Right hand forward as the Beam of Energy once again Occurred...this didn't go unnoticed though because the Second i did that Every Demon within 50 feet was racing towards me before suddenly the Rift Exploded and all the Demon's were Gone

"HOLY SHIT KID!...you mean to tell me you can kill those things easily just by using that Glowing weird Mark on the Rift? Why didn't you do it before!" I Glared a bit at Varric...but i couldn't be mad at him "Well no offence Varric but i just found out i can SEAL Rift's i didn't think about using the Rift's as well...Explosive's against Demon's!

After that me and Cassandra Approached the Survivor's as they Saluted her "Many Thanks Lady Cassandra for coming to save us...we wouldn't have held out much longer..." Cassandra had an Approving Smile as she turned to look at me "You should give your thanks to Him...he was the one who told us to take the Mountain Path..." The Survivor's looked Surprised but i could see the Look of gratitude in their Eye'es

"The Prisoner's?...many Thanks for that...you have our Gratitude" i couldn't help but feel proud of myself,...in the game i felt happy saving them...but now that i was IN this World...it felt...Amazing to REALLY Save them "Hey if you want to pay me back...then head back down the Mountain the way we came...the Forward Camp should still have some Potion's and Bandage's for you" "I understand and once again thank you..." With that the Survivor's headed down the Mountain the way we came as i felt Clara pat my back

"We did a Good Thing Leon!" i couldn't help but smile upon seeing Clara so happy for the first time since we got stuck here and i saw that big Smile on Amanda's face and i felt Super Proud of what i accomplished as well seeing Cassandra, Varric and Solas's Approving Smiles "Alright Alright enough Mushy Stuff Kiddo we gotta go seal that Breach before it get's bigger and kills you with that mark"

I Wasn't going to argue with Varric there as we all continue on our way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes...but once we got there i nearly Threw up...i saw Corpse's After Corpse's...some Burning with Weird Fire...and other's with the Skin just...Burned off it was Disgusting to say the least "oh...oh f...fu...that's...that's not right..." Shaking my head in Disgust we pressed on until we managed to find the Centre of the Temple...and there was a Very Big Rift there...possibly the first one made and the only one connected to the Breach but before we could continue suddenly a Voice ringed through the Temple

"Bring forth the Sacrifice..." We all Looked at each other as Cassandra Spoke "Who on earth was that...!?" "If i had to Hazard a Guess Seeker...i believe that is the voice of the Person who Truly Started all of this..." Solas seemed quite convinced on that Regard...i knew why...but once again i couldn't risk breaking the History of the world so i shut up...as we kept going we heard another voice...this time a Female's

"Why...are you doing this?..." The Voice Shook Cassandra who quickly looked around in Hope's of finding the Person it Belonged to before turning to us "That was Divine Justina's voice!" "I'm sorry Cassandra but it sounds like an Echo...the Veil is very weak here...it is almost like it's repeating what happened here..." then as we once again Progressed onward...suddenly a Very Familiar voice was heard...mine...

"HEY! What's going on here!?" Quickly everyone turned to look at me Cassandra then grabbed me "That was YOUR Voice!? So you WERE at the Conclave! Who Killed Divine Justina...WHO!?" "i...I don't know Cassandra i swear!? all i remember was being chased by Things...then a Woman...and that's it i swear!" that Clearly didn't appease her but she let go nonetheless as i saw Varric Staring at a red Crystal with Horror on his face

"Cassandra...you know that's red Lyrium...so WHY is it here at the Conclave!?"... "Perhaps the Explosion Corrupted the Lyrium Surrounding the Temple Varric...that's the only possible Explanation i can think of" Instead of Cassandra answering Solas gave out his thoughts on the Lyrium...then all of a sudden we See...an Actual Repeat of what happened...what appeared to be Divine Justina Floating in the Air by Something...then a Silhouette of a Figure appeared with Red Glowing Eye's as i heard it speak

"Keep the Sacrifice Still..." Suddenly i Appeared in the Repeat Along with Amanda and Cassandra as we all looked shocked "HEY What's going on Here!?" The Figure then turned to the three of us "We have an Intruder...Kill them!" As the Repeat Suddenly Ended Cassandra looked at us with a Shameful look.. "it...seem's you truly weren't the one's who killed Divine Justina but that...Foe...forgive me for...jumping to conclusion's"... I leaned over and gently patted her shoulder with a smile on my face

"i Understand Cassandra...really you thought we were her Killer's considering the Evidence kinda Added up in a way...it's ok we forgive you...now let's seal the Breach and end this Nightmare" Suddenly behind us appeared Leliana and some Soldier's as we smiled "Oh thank the Maker it look's like we got some Backup for this one...ok Leliana can you help us out by Positioning your Archer's on the Higher Level's" "Understood Cassandra...Maker hope this Work's..." As we approached the Large Rift i was surprised when no Demon's came out to attack... "Solas...any idea what's going on?"

"Hmmm...it seems this Rift is Closed...but not fully so the Breach is Still Expanding...we need to Open it up with the Mark and use it again to close it Properly...however Doing so will likely Draw attention from the other side" "And that Mean's Demons...Everyone Get Ready!" As Cassandra Ordered the Solders i waited until she nodded her head as i raised my right hand to the Rift and felt it Begin to Open before suddenly a Bright Light flashed us all as suddenly a Gigantic Demon appeared before us...if my Lore was right it was a Pride Demon...

"Chargeeeee!" Everyone Except me went to attack the Demon as i needed to wait until the time was right...but it seemed to me like they were barely Grazing the Demon even with Solas and Clara using their Powerful Magic Spell's...suddenly without warning my Right hand moved and suddenly the Rift Exploded as the Demon fell to it's Knee's Looking Heavily Injured before it slowly glared at me... "Oh Shit...ummmm...i think i got it's Attention!" Suddenly the Demon Charged through after me as i began to Run for my life until i ducked underneath one of it's Claw's when it tried to Swipe me as i saw the Rift Slowly Reforming itself...

"Oh FUCCCCCCKKKKKK! i could use a little HELP HERE?!" As i continued running from the Pride Demon i saw everyone do their best to distract it but the damn thing only wanted ME Instead since it seemed to know i was the only Mortal Able to Damage it with the Mark before an idea Popped into my head as i suddenly turned and rushed Straight at it's Legs before sliding underneath it's attempt to grab me and cutting it's Legs forcing it down onto one Knee as the Rift Finally Reformed itself before i then Quickly Used that Exploding Rift Trick Again before this time the Pride Demon Disintegrated as i fell onto my Ass

"Oh...oh...my...GOD...that was...some...workout...oh i better get a good food and drink after this..." "Hey Kiddo you do know the Rift's STILL Open right?...oh sure just sit on your Backside while the world's still ending i'm sure the Seeker won't Mind~" Cassandra glared at Varric who put his hands up but still smirked as she helped lift me up...as this time i saw the Rift Once again Reform before i extended my hand to it and watched the Beam appear again

"Let's finish this..." As i Clenched my Right hand into a Fist the Rift Disappeared and suddenly the whole Earth shook as we all Looked up to see the Breach stop Expanding as everyone Let out a Cheer of Happiness as i felt Amanda and Clara hug me in Happiness while i got a Pat on the back by Varric "Well done Kid well done indeed"

Once Again i felt So Happy...it was one thing to play a Game and Do all this...but to Actually Experience it AND save People?...it was...Phenomenal...As Clara and Amanda Let go of me i felt...tired all of a sudden before suddenly i felt my eye's close as i fell forward...

"Hey...HEY Kid?!...Cassandra!? Leon's...H...He's..!?...I don't know Just Help me Carry him!?..." I could hear Running feet...and someone lifting me up...Cassandra?... "Come on Don't you Die on me Damn it...MAKE WAY! We need to get him to Haven!...MOVE OR HELP ME!" I...could hear People Talking in the background as Cassandra Kept Carrying me

"No Way is that him!?...The Man who saved us all!...i thought he was the one behind it all...!?" "No you Moron it was Andraste who sent him to us! he's like her...Her umm...Her Herald!"

Not too long after that i felt the Exhaustion suddenly Take me...i just hoped i would wake soon...and that Amanda and Clara were alright but for now...i felt at Peace with the fact i was able to save so many People now...i should...sleep

**And that was the Official First Chapter i must Admit it took me nearly 2 day's to do this Chapter because i was hoping to go for maybe 3K on this one Alone but before i knew it i was more then Double that! Amazing~! But i must thank you for reading this and i hope that you can Review "The Start of Something New" and tell me what you think about this Unique Approach to it with an Autistic Trio of Protagonist's! Once Again i Hope you Enjoy and let me know what you thought of it in the Review's please! Was i good? was i Terrible? was i Just Right? Let me know~!**


End file.
